


Eyes Of Emerald Green - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Private Investigator Meg Masters, Slice of Life, mild angst with happy ending, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Meg and Castiel have been perfectly happy and settled together in their apple pie life. But something changes the moment Castiel comes home bearing perfectly innocuous news: there’s a new teller at the local bank.Soon, the name 'Dean' becomes a permanent fixture in their home and Meg's totally not jealous of the homewrecker who swept Castiel off his feet.Inspired by “Jolene” by Dolly Parton.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Meg Masters/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Eyes Of Emerald Green - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansmultitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/gifts).



> my artworks for babybluecas' story "Eyes Of Emerald Green"

Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503989

**Cover:**

[](http://imgbox.com/UkAlQB5z)

There's a possibility that I'll add more art at a later date ;)

** Notes: **

**_Images:_ **

_Dean:_ Google Image Search  
_Frame:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title:_ [Eyes Wide Open](https://www.dafont.com/eyes-wide-open.font)

_Credits:_ [Hillstown Sans](https://www.dafontfree.io/hillstown-font-collection/)

_Names:_ [Lovely Home](https://www.dafont.com/lovely-home.font)

**That's it! Now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
